eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:02-02
Objectives * Victory ** Engage in combat with Estelle once. * Defeat ** Your base gets captured. ** 70 turns pass. Clear rewards Clear rewards (Clear Points and Base Mana) depend on the occupation ratio and the number of turns. Some magic cards may offer 5 extra Clear Points. Map notes * Locked out areas - W-76 & F-77. Due to story events, it is impossible to fully occupy the map the first time you play it. The maximum occupation rate you can achieve the first time is 89% with various tricks. If you have the silver key 90% is possible. * You can get the Crystal of sacredness for the Sage Cherry Blossom on J-76 (聖桜花), when you replay this stage. The Sage Cherry Blossom is needed for unlocking 03-05 Sylphine route. * Defeating Estelle on this map will give you "The proof of the princess knight defeating (姫騎士撃破の証を)" * There is a trick to actually defeat Estelle on your first playthrough if you want to so bad but you have to be very patient, you won't get as much Clear Points and Base Mana, you have to save on many slots (very important!) and load very often... I have done it on normal difficulty: ** 1. Lure Estelle to the middle with a flyer unit. Just when she would reach you, move to the air so that she will start to go to a side. ** 1.5. You can weaken her by the Water Maidens on the sides, when she engages them the stage won't end. So don't kill any Water Maidens on the sides in this case and save & load to keep them there. ** 2. When Estelle can't reach you in one turn, go back to the land and move some with the flyer unit to lure her back. (You musn't have units near either sides so that she won't go after them) ** 3. Do the (1.5. +) 2. step till turn 56 when that still impossible to beat bonus boss spawns exactly in the entrance of the middle. Now comes the hard part: you have to manage it so that Estelle won't attack that bonus boss but the bonus boss attacks her instead after ending your turn (because 2 engages will definitely KO Estelle). The bonus boss deals 19 melee or 24-25 ranged damage on Estelle 3 times, meaning you either have to finish her with someone who can deal 10 damage in total (with crit if lucky) or have her HP reduced to around 50-51 with the Water Maidens, the bonus boss range-attacks her 2 times (the 3rd must miss!) then you can finish her even with dealing 2-3 damage in total (with e.g. a weak Lily or Harpua's magic attack). *** Sometimes Estelle only moves before the entrance to the middle so that she won't attack the bonus boss. On the picture she can do that on my turn end. *** You can have a unit at the bonus boss' spawn location so that it will spawn next to it, force retreat your unit, then Estelle can't attack it on her turn. *Treasures **E-61 = Healing Water (Small) **E-62 = Orange Nut **F-64 = Healing Water (Small) **X-62 = Orange Nut **Y-64 = Synthesis Fluid **V-65 = Long Sword **Y-68 = Water Bracelet **U-69 = Orange Nut **U-68 = Koroshino Steel **G-69 = Green Nut **L-68 = Holy Staff **L-70 = Water of Bravery (勇壮の水) **J-70 = Leather Armor **J-76 = Crystal of sacredness (神聖の水晶, only when replaying the stage) **E-72 = Yellow Nut **W-72 = Bronze Coin **Z-72 = Antidote Herb **B-72 = Water of Bravery (勇壮の水) **W-76 = Bracelet of teleportation *Monster portals **The two monster portals spawn Water Spirits on turns 10, 20, 30, and 40 (not 50 and 60) **The enemy base serves as a portal that spawns Regular Soldiers on turns 10, 20, 30, and 40 (not 50 and 60) *Gates **X-76 -- Silver Gate, requires the Silver Key (not available until later in the game) **F-77 & G-77 -- Cannot open, but the gates will disappear when you use a coin to replay the level Enemies enemy stats are random. the below are some samples to provide a general idea Easy mode enemy stats Normal mode enemy stats Hard mode enemy stats Misc Notes *When you replay this stage, there will be a chest with a Holy Crystal (神聖の水晶) at J76. *The chest behind the Silver Door at W76 contains a Bracelet of Teleportation. *On your 2nd and subsequent rounds through the game, it is possible to get the Teleport Bracelet the first time you play this stage. The first time a unit enters Estelle's room at A74, a short scene will play and usually Estelle will attack that unit, which fulfills the stage objective and forces the stage to end. If you use magic to Force Retreat that unit immediately after it enter the room however, Estelle will move up to A74 and if your units are around the area, subsequently leave the room and start chasing your units. With careful territory control you can restrict Estelle's movement without your units getting caught. Once she is far away enough from the entrance to her room, you can send units in to kill the soldiers in the room and get the teleport bracelet. It is not possible, however, to unlock the doors to the room with Sylphine and her servant maids. 02-02